Plan B
}} Roy arrives in the Great Nave and learns the subject of the Godsmoot. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * High Priests of the Asgardian Pantheon: ** "Durkon" ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Odin ▶ ** High Priestess of Freya ▶ ** High Priestess of Sif ▶ ** High Priestess Rubyrock ▶ ** High Priest of Mani ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Hoder ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Freyr ▶ ** High Priest of Heimdall ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Loki ▶ ** High Priest of Sunna ▶ * Veldrina ◀ ▶ * Representative of the Southern Pantheon ▶ * Bodyguards ** Wrecan ◀ ▶ ** Bodyguard with Kilt ▶ ** Bodyguard Dwarf ▶ Transcript Roy: So, we just wait up here until the meeting’s over? Wrecan: You got it. Look, there’s Veldrina. And there’s your vampire friend. Roy: Hmmm. I guess that other dwarf went back to manning the door? High Priestess of Odin: Priests, protectors, and honored guests from our sister pantheons. High Priestess of Odin: Let us come to order and begin the Godsmoot. Wrecan: Where did your halfling go? He’s not supposed to wander around without a chaperone. Roy: I assure you, no one understands that fact more than I do. High Priestess of Odin: Today, my friends, we have been asked to convene and attest to the wills of our deities on a crucially important— High Priestess of Odin: —and time sensitive— High Priestess of Odin: —matter. Roy: With our luck, Belkar got caught snooping and was kicked out by those stone cleric guys. Roy: I better go look for him. Wrecan: You can’t! The meeting’s already begun. High Priestess of Odin: As a result, we will dispense with ceremony and proceed directly to brief statements by parties on either side of the matter at hand— High Priestess of Odin: —followed by the vote. Roy: You’re the one who said they get mad when you break their rules. Roy: If he’s wandering around the halls, he’s already putting our chances of getting Durkon raised in danger. Wrecan: Yeah, but at least he seemed pretty stealthy. I think they’ll notice you clomping around right away. High Priestess of Odin: The statement upon which we shall convey our patron’s Yea or Nay is as follows: High Priestess of Odin: Whether or not, at the conclusion of this binding referendum, the gods of the three pantheons should immediately thereupon— Roy: You don’t know Belkar. Trust me, whatever he’s up to will almost certainly make things worse. Wrecan: I get it; Vel can get the same way, but you can’t— Roy: I can and will, and there’s nothing anyone can say that will stop from— High Priestess of Odin: —destroy the world. Roy and Wrecan are shocked. Continuity * The High Priest of Hoder was seen in flashback in Comic #985, "Down the Winding Path". * It has been stated in Comic #276, "The Crayons of Time: The Order of the Scribble", that the Gods may contain the Snarl by rebuilding the whole world, but only by destroying the current world as part of the process. Trivia * This comic confirms that the Godsmoot is directed towards the Northern Pantheon's clerics, with guests from other Pantheons' clergy. A direct statement is made about "the three pantheons", implying that only the main pantheons have voting rights. * It is also implied that the Godsmoot is in some sense a reaction to the danger of releasing the Snarl, probably due to events in Comic #945, "Jumbled Up", and the danger of having a sole Gate remaining to contain it. * As of the time of the publication of this comic, there was forum speculation that Roy may be about to face the consequences of his destruction of Girard's Gate back in Comics #895, "Plain Sight", and #898, "Let's Get Ready to Rumble". Vaarsuvius attempted to warn Roy against doing that in Comic #896, "Two Paths", but was stopped. Rich Burlew hinted since that the Gate's destruction would have unpleasant consequences for Roy at some future point. * There was also speculation that the Northern Gods may turn out to be one of the predicted Nine sides who are major players in the overall plot. External Links * 997}} View the comic * 433226}} View the discussion thread Category:Godsmoot